


Vampire Slayer? Nah..

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Sexy Times, Top Phil Lester, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, dnp, more tags to come, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: Dan Howell was the chosen one, meant to defeat the forces of darkness and kill the vampires who terrorized the public during the dark nights. They had no souls- they were the shell of the people before. He yearned to be more- to be a normal kid, a vampire/ demon free world. He prayed he could continue his life as he moved to reading with his now astranged mother.





	Vampire Slayer? Nah..

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This fic is coming straight to you by me! Its not yet beta(d) because I haven't been able to get this to my beta yet. This is heavily inspired by Buffy the vampire slayer. (who ive been obsessed with since I was little) So now I present you with Vampire Slayer!Dan, and a curious tender boy named phil. 
> 
> A little bit of angst, and a lot of love.

One boy in all the world.

The one meant to slay the demons and forces of evil.

The one who had a purpose, above all others.

It was bullshit.

Dan knew that, It was absolute bullshit- He had tried that shit. He had slayed vampires and demons, all the monsters he could think of, and he was tired of it. He got no recognition and no thanks. All he ended up with was pain, and trouble. How many schools could he possibly switch to? Before he ran out of places to go, before he stopped getting accepted. 

How many times can you burn down a school gym before your black listed and your unable to get a proper education? 

Before he was a slayer, before he was a loser, he was cool- he was popular, he had a life.

He had friends.

He was fucking prom king.

Things were good in reading, he was home. 

Now though, he was on his way to Manchester, his mother driving in silence, disappointment in her eyes. He felt guilt creeping up inside him and tears welling up in his eyes. He had no choice, it was his job- it's what he had to do- but he was done with it now. He wasn’t a slayer, he wasn’t going to kill any vampires or demons, he was just going to be a normal boy. He was going to make it in this new town, whether he had to kill himself to do it or not. He was going to have a life, he was going to spend his time with the living.

The house- when they finally arrived, was small and quaint but it was theirs. It was a one story cottage with wooden floors and floral wall paper. In all retrospects a teenage boy should hate it. However there was something so, so, so soft about this place. Something calming, something that screamed home. If he was going to make a new start it might as well be somewhere with a calming presence. 

“We don’t have much to unpack so you can head to your room.” Her voice was more of a whisper- not looking at him in any way, her eyes on the boxes and bags. 

He didn’t bother responding, his words would fall on deaf ears. For once, he did as he was told.

He gave out a huff of annoyance at his room- it was nothing like his old one.

He didn’t add any posters, or put away his music collection, This could be home- he could start over.. But was he ready to? Was he completely ready to make friends and have a new life? He knew he had the charisma for it. 

The only thing he was for sure certain about, was that he was no longer a slayer- because he quit.

No more vampires

No more demons.

Just regular life.


End file.
